ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Underground Destruction Work
is the 22nd episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on December 11th, 1966. Synopsis Science Patrol Member Ide is convinced that a female agent dispatched from headquarters in Paris isn't who she appears to be. Plot One day, a Member of the Science Patrol's Paris Division, a woman named "Anne Morhim" arrives in Japan for a "Special Mission." When asked of her mission by the other members however, she remains distant from them, only wishing to associate with Captain Mura. Arriving at their HQ, Anne states that her mission is to bring Hayata with her to Paris to be their Space Development Rocket Pilot. Despite some hesitation and suspicion, Hayata agrees and leaves with Anne immediately. Suddenly shortly after Hayata departs, unusual activity begins happening all at once, such as a Black mark appearing in the sky, Satellites malfunctioning, Water Lines being crossed, and many more, all of whom have one connecting factor: All power to them has been cut off. Heading to the Tokyo TV Center (one of the locations whose power is out,) a Scientist (who had been working on a Satellite) claims that the reason why there is no power to anything is possibly due to the Science Patrol themselves. Claiming their HQ is giving off a strong burst of Magnetism to cause everything to go haywire, the team hurries back to their HQ to see if the scientist's theory is correct. Searching their HQ, the team finds the device that is causing the Magnetic interference and they dismantle it, ending the interferences from before. The scientist notes that one component on the device is "Germatant," which is normally found deep Underground. Thinking that whoever caused the disturbances was an invader from Space, the Science Patrol heads off into space to try and find the culprit, only to turn up empty-handed. During their investigation though, Ide notices a Woman walking on the street that looks identical to Anne, but is quickly brushed off by Arashi. Later after returning from Space, Ide and Arashi notices the woman again in the middle of a field. As they are about to question her though, a loud roaring is heard and the woman quickly flee the scene, where the men also notice Hayata's communicator on the ground. Raising their suspicions, the team returns to their HQ and contacts the Paris HQ on the whereabouts of Hayata, only to learn that "Anne" looks nothing like who arrived at their HQ earlier. Realizing that something is wrong, the team disperses to find "Anne" and Hayata and fix what is going on. While Ide searches the TV Center, he finds Anne and wrestles with her to find out where Hayata is. During their scuffle, Anne's Sunglasses fall off, revealing that she is missing her eyes! Revealing that she is not human, "Anne" flees the scene and shortly after her retreat, a Monster named "Telesdon" comes to the surface and attacks Tokyo! Fortunately, the Science Patrol is already on the scene and prepared to fight the Monster, but Telesdon manages to fight through their assault and downs their jet during his rampage. Meanwhile, "Anne" flees the scene and arrives at an unknown location far away from the fight, where she encounters Hayata, who is taken prisoner in their location. When Hayata awakens, he learns that Anne and several other "people" around them also lacks eyes as well. The human-like creatures are a Race of "Underground People" who have lived beneath the surface since the Glacial Period, waiting for their time to take over the Earth by enslaving humanity. Having already learned of Hayata's secret identity as Ultraman, the Underground People hook up a Nerve Gas Mask to hypnotize Hayata into breaking his free will and allowing them to use Ultraman's mind and power as their weapon of destruction. With Hayata now under their control, he transforms into Ultraman. Unknown to the Underground People though, Ultraman and Hayata were two separate individuals, and while Hayata was hypnotized, Ultraman was not. The intense light of his transformation kills all of the Underground People in attendance, including Anne, and Ultraman quickly returns to the surface to stop Telesdon's rampage. After a short but fierce battle, Ultraman emerges victorious after dropping Telesdon onto his head several times until it breaks the Monster's neck. Sometime later, Hayata returns to the Science Patrol's HQ to reassure them of his safety. With Hayata too is also the REAL Anne Morhim, who reveals that she was kidnapped by the imposter from the Underground and held prisoner (until she was rescued by Ultraman.) With that, Anne resumes her REAL mission from before: To bring Hayata with her to Paris to have him be their Space Development Rocket Pilot. Cast * Hikaru Urano as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji Special Guests * Annette Sonfers as Anne Morhim / Underground Woman * Franz Gruber as the Underground Person X * Koji Yada as Underground Person X (voice-over) Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Kunio Suzuki as Telesdon Notes *Despite being the 22nd episode of the series, this was the 23rd episode to be made during production. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes